The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Online and offline messaging platforms, such as text-based chats, provide a communication method where users can send and receive text messages in real-time. These platforms, typically, utilize tools such as instant messengers, talkers, Internet Relay Chats (IRC), web conferencing, and others that can be either web-based or downloadable applications. Online chats can be used for pleasure, such as when friends communicate to each other in real-time, and for business purposes, such as when a customer contacts a merchant or support service.
In the financial industry, online chats are used to exchange valuable, time-sensitive market information such as market strategies, market prices (bids and offers), and executed trades. However, existing chat room systems provide little in the way of managing and consolidating the relevant information submitted in chat logs. Instead, the relevant market data submitted by users is dispersed within irrelevant information, and a user must manually scroll through the individual messages to obtain the relevant information.